2000adfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Sheridan
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Sheridan/active 2000ad wiki? page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) 00:18, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for your welcome - lots already here and loads more to do! Judge Dredd wiki, and Minty Hey i know it sounds a bit needy, but could you give me hand with the judge dredd wiki, there is so mutch spam, also i was wondering if you think i should add some pages on some of the dredd fan films such as minty and cursed edge? : I had a look around, but couldn't see any spam - who is trying to sell things, and what pages have they vandalised? : I also thought the scope was a little limited for my tastes - there are plenty of crossovers with other 2000ad stories, like my favourite, Nemesis the Warlock, and I didn't want to have to place an artificial limit when it leaves the Dredd universe... : I've been a member of that wiki for about eight years, but I'm not sure I want to put time and effort into contributing to a wiki without any moderator or bureaucrat. I'll continue to pop my head in every now and then though. Sheridan (talk) 14:18, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ::: I rerouted most of the spam pages, and likeing Nemisis is A very good chocie, althogh dont the evnts in that story take place far in the dredd timeline? :::: I'm not sure you get to choose what you like! Where did you reroute the spam too? If they're sending unsolicited commercial links then they should be reported to the wikia anti-spam taskforce. There is some crossover between Nemesis and Dredd, mostly through Satanus. :::: p.s. please sign your comments, otherwise I have to go through extra effort to find out who made the comments!Sheridan (talk) 14:52, July 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::: Sorry man, mostly the spam was on the joe dredd page but i sorted it all out, by the way are there any pictures you need because i could probably get them?Spellbinder666 (talk) 17:22, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::: Please feel free to add pictures as you find them, thanks - just make sure you include a short description (including the artist's name) and licensing information in the upload dialogue, as it's a real pain to add them later! Sheridan (talk) 17:28, July 25, 2013 (UTC)